Jessie Prescott
Jessica "Jessie" Prescott is a 19-year old girl from Texas. Rebelling against her father, a strict Marine Sergeant, Jessie moved to New York City to realize her dreams, becoming nanny to the four Ross kids. As of Glue Dunnit: A Sticky Situation she is dating Tony, the doorman of their pent house. Moveset Entrance: The New Nanny Jessie Prescott is a favorite quote. Move Origin This move cames out from Spongebob's Opening Theme. At the begining, Spongebob cames out from his house in underwear. Then, a hand gives him his pants. Neutral B: Bertram Emm SpongeBob blows a bubble in the shape of a torpedo. The player can use the control stick to control the bubble like a PK Thunder. The bubble will explode if it hits an opponent, part of the stage, or a projectile. Move Orgin The cruise bubble is an obtainable item found in Battle For Bikini Bottom (GBA, GCN, PC, PS2, and Xbox). Where SpongeBob could blow a bubble in the shape of a torpedo, and use it as a weapon. Side B: Spin Technique SpongBob puts on his karate gear and spins. The attack can be charged for more "spin time" and damage. It can also reflect projectiles. Move Orgin Early in Karate Choppers SpongeBob does a spin technique, but gets easily slapped away. Up B: Black Car SpongeBob surfs on a pack of JellyFish for two seconds. Using the control stick can steer SpongeBob, making it a great move for ledge recovery. If an enemy gets touched by the stingers (actually tentacles), he or she will be electrocuted by them, and will get stunned. Move Orgin At the end of The Sponge Who Could Fly (aka SpongeBob: Lost Episode) friendly JellyFish let SpongeBob ride on their heads. The stinging part comes from a running gag in the show, as JellyFish are the equivalent of underwater bees. Down B: Nanny Style SpongeBob puts on his fry cook uniform (which is just a hat with an anchor on it) and gets a new moveset. Moving left or right gives limited movement. The move orgins of these moves are, at this time, unknown but there are some guesses as to where these moves come from. Jumping doesn't exist in this attack. Neutral B: Spatula Attack SpongeBob attacks with Spat. Move Orgin This move may come from one of the many times he cuts Krabby Patty toppings with Spat. This is first seen during the very first episode of the TV show, Help Wanted. One part the Livin' in the Sunlight, Lovin' in the Moonlight music video, SpongeBob cuts an assortment of Krabby Patty toppings with Spat rapidly. A few seconds after, he splits into 5 pieces. Side B: Krabby Patty Throw SpongeBob throws a Krabby Patty in the direction he is facing. Move Orgin This may come from a scene in You Shoe's Untied. Here, SpongeBob accedentally throws Krabby Patties into Squidward's mouth, causing him to be very enlarged. He then burps and says that his heart may have stopped. Patty Barrage SpongeBob throws 4 Krabby Patties at a time. This reverts him back to his regular moveset. Move Orgin While this scene has no clear orgin, it may also be referencing the afformentioned scene again. Down B: Closing Time Cancels the attack. Final Smash: Goofy Goober Rock SpongeBob sings the last verse of 88 Rock n Roll Band (commonly known as Goofy Goober Rock by fans) before transforming into a wizard while playing the instrumental fade out. He gains the ability to aim with the control stick and press B to fire﻿ lazers with his guitar while purple static ball stuns any enemy that touches it. It lasts for 23 seconds. Move Orgin The move comes from the music video of Goofey Goober Rock (in actuality, it is a rework of "I Wanna Rock" by Twisted Sister) from The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie. In this scene, SpongeBob transforms into a wizard, and zaps the brain control helmets off of the slaves of Plankton. *Victory 1: Says "I learned back in Texas to never date someone you work with." *Victory 2: Says "Yeah! If you had any! *Victory 3: Says "Ha! You're underage!" (sticks bow on his face) *Lose: Felling down